


Sounds You Make

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: A chance encounter lends itself to Bucky wanting to learn all of Darcy's sounds.





	Sounds You Make

Darcy peered into the fridge, head tilting as she searched for her slice of cake. She had gone all the way to Queens for Hummingbird cake and it was missing. “What the actual…..” she began until she heard metal on ceramic. 

Her head popped up and over the door to see a man sitting at the bar counter. “Hey you!” she called, pointing at him. 

His steel blue eyes stared at her, as he carefully put down the fork. Her cake placed right in front of him with half of it missing. “In the name of Thor, what do you think you are doing with my cake?!” she asked, eyes holding his. 

He chewed the bite in his mouth before answering, “Eating said cake.” 

“Who the fuck said you could eat my cake?” Her hands landed on her hips, trying to power pose and seem intimidating despite her small stature. 

“It was in the fridge,” he answered, pointing at the machine behind her with the fork. 

“Yes with a post-it on it!” 

He shook his head no. “No, post-it.”

“Yes, post-it!” she argued, turning back to the fridge and swinging open the door. Her eyes searched for the orange post-it. “What did you do with my post-it?!” 

He shrugged and grinned. “You asshole!” you growled before quickly reaching for the plate across the counter. His metal hand came out and grabbed her wrist, stalling her. “Give me the cake.” 

He gently squeezed her wrist. “No,” he said defiantly, blue eyes holding steady. 

“I went to Queens for this cake, buddy and hell or high water, I’m having the cake. So you can let go of me and give me the cake. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOR I will taser you and then take the cake. Your choice.” 

“Don't you know who I am?" he asked, not letting go of her. 

“Yup. I just don’t care. I tased Thor, I can take down the Winter Soldier,” she contended, holding his gaze and refusing to show that she was 10 seconds from passing out. Because yes, she knew he was the Winter Soldier, and while she wanted her cake, she really wanted her wrist to stay intact, too. “So what will it be, Winter?” 

He barked out a laugh, letting go of her wrist and pushing the plate towards her. She beamed and grabbed the plate, moving away from the counter just in case he changed his mind. “Didn’t think that would work,” she mentioned, pulling out a fork from a drawer. 

“Not going to steal some dame’s cake.” 

“Uhhuh, then where’s the post-it?” she asked, as she cut off a bite. 

“Wasn’t one when I found it.” 

Her eyebrows knitted and then shrugged, before taking her first bite. Her eyes closed and she let out a melodious moan that went straight to Bucky’s cock. He hadn’t heard something such filthy from a woman eating cake. It looked as if she was in ecstasy as she savored the bite and all Bucky could think of, was her spread out looking like that in his bed maybe covered in whipped cream. “Fuck, that’s good,” she muttered, eyes opening and landing on the former assassin. 

He swallowed, “You always make sounds like that when eating cake, kitten?” 

She hummed, taking another bite. “You interested in what kind of sounds I make, Winter?” 

“Maybe,” he answered, moving out of his chair and around the counter. “Though I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced, kitten, and I’d like to fix that.” 

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Darcy Lewis, babysitter to R&D scientists and to Avengers. I know, who you are James Buchanan Barnes. I’m the one who made sure you got Italian as your first meal back.” 

His eyes glazed over with the fondness of the memory. “That was you?” 

She nodded, eating another bite. “You needed a hero’s welcome,” she stated.

“Not a hero, kitten,” he disputed. “Just a soldier.”

She rolled her eyes, putting a morsel of cake on her fork and holding it out to him. He smiled at the gesture, moving forward. His flesh hand reached out to hold hers steady, as his lips wrapped around the fork. He hummed with contentment after chewing. “We could quibble over your POW status, but I don’t know if you want to do that, Winter. Stark’s tried to argue with me and Pepper just ended up giving me a bigger check so…..” 

“That supposed to scare me, kitten?” he asked, crowding her. 

She ignore his posturing and took another bite. This time she moaned wantonly and his eyes darkened. She smirked at him. “Naw, but I think I’ve found another weakness of yours,” she teased, moaning with abandon just for fun, her eyes holding his the whole time. 

“Kitten…” he warned, taking the plate out of her hands and putting it on the counter. 

She licked her lips. “Yes, Winter?” 

“Call me, Bucky,” he said huskily, lips inches from hers. 

She nodded, as his covered hers in a soft, yet demanding kiss that had her body flush against his in an instant. His hands landed on her hip and in her hair. She moaned against his lips and he used that moment to deepen the kiss. Minutes went by as the kissing lingered on until Bucky’s hand moved her sleep shirt up to her waist. The action caused her to pull away, her lungs desperate for air. His eyes were blown with desire, as his calloused thumb rubbed circles on her hip bone. “So that’s a yes, your interested in what sounds I make.” 

He grinned wolfishly at her. “More like I’m interested in what sounds, I can pull out of you, kitten,” he quipped, picking her up and placing her on the counter. 

His lips covered hers again, as his metal hand palmed her breast through her shirt and she groaned. Her own fingers went under his and nails scratched at his skin. He growled and took her shirt off, his lips leaving hers to trail down her body. They stopped to suckle a nipple before nipping it. It caused her to cry out and his tongue soothed his roughness. 

His flesh hand went to cup her sex, rocking fingers gently. “Bucky…” she gasped. 

“Yes, kitten?” he said into her skin. 

“Don’t tease.” 

“You teased me with those moans, kitten. It’s only fair that I do the same.” His middle finger swipped at her bottoms lips, feeling the wetness of the cotton. “Did the cake make you hot?” 

“No… not.. cake,” she stuttered, eyes meeting his, as he peered at her face. 

“Who got you hot, kitten?” 

“You.” 

He hummed his approval before ripping her panties. His hands tilted her hips, showing him her glistening juices and he licked his lips. “This is going to be better than that cake,” he praised, before his tongue swiped at her slickness. 

She threw back her head and moaned obscenely, as he made small licks before growing firmer in his caresses. His metal hand tweaked a nipple and her hand found his hair, nails scratching his scalp. “Bucky… Bucky…” she chanted, trying not to rock her hips into his face. 

The coil was building tight quickly and she knew she wouldn’t last long. He was talented and it had been too long since someone ate her out with such enthusiasm that, that in itself had made her walls clench. Her arms began to shake from holding herself up on the counter and she wished he had laid her out on the table. “You going to cum for me, kitten?” he asked, as his fingers replaced his tongue. 

She whimpered, eyes looking down at him between her eyes. “Going to give me a real treat? So tight around my fingers, kitten. And listen to ya, ya sound so wonderful. Could listen to you all day/” 

“Bucky… Baby… Honey…” she gasped, his fingers finding the right spot that usually made her sang. 

“There it is,” he wondered aloud. 

His fingers stroked it over and over, as he pinched her nipple again, all of it cascading into a loud cry escaping her lips. He continued pushing her through one orgasm and started another one, as a soundless scream left her vocal chords. Her head hit a cabinet in the midst of it all, as she felt the constant shocks roll through her. “Baby…” she murmured, her eyes opening and searching out his. 

“Right here, kitten,” he replied, squeezing her thigh. 

She breathed a sigh, as the shocks fell away and he cleaned his fingers with his tongue. He let her collect herself for a few seconds before picking her up and carrying her out of the kitchen. “What about the cake?” she asked, as her lips met his.

“I’ll buy you more cake tomorrow, kitten. Right now, I need you spread out on my bed and me hip deep inside you.” She whined at his words, picturing it in her head. “Because I have yet to learn all of your sounds and it may take me all night or forever.” 

“I like forever.” 

He grinned at her as he walked her to his room, where he threw her down on her bed and he spent the rest of the night, memorizing all of her sounds.


End file.
